A Light in the Heart
by NiteStar19
Summary: Adrien gets hit by an Akuma...turns ugly...blah...blah...Marinette being the sweet girl she is...Ooh. There's a Lila in this fic... We'll have to see how that turns out. (Genre 2 of this fanfiction will change when Adrien finally sees Marinette as the dream girl she is) (In case you didn't get that it's called Friendship right now)


**Disclaimer: You see the name "Miraculous Ladybug", think of Thomas Astruc.**

**WOOH! If you are here from my other story "Transported to The Quantic Universe", then I'm sorry. I'm still working on the next chapter.**

**Enjoy the following not a one shot story**

**I got the inspiration of this fanfiction from RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley. (Psst. TBH I did really want to do this kind of fanfiction before the author posted the story, but I didn't have an account back then so you are just going to have to settle with second best). **

* * *

Adrien truly tired of being a model. Girls would follow him, pouring out love confessions. He couldn't go anywhere without being spotted by someone. The only 2 places he felt safe, truly safe, was at school and with Ladybug. But these days, school, as well, seems to slip away from his comfort zone.

It was bad enough to have Chloe throw herself at him, but Lila, too? He enjoyed his freedom and his _personal space,_ thank you very much.

He sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered under his breath.

"NOo, you need to smile like the sun just came out after 7 days," cried his photographer.

Adrien smiled his perfect model smile.

"Magnifique! Beautiful! Marvelous! Show me that bright glow!" the photographer cried.

He groaned inward. Then, he spotted Marinette near one of the park bushes. He brightened up. _Marinette, my friend, was here! _He started to wave to her.

"Yes! Beautiful! Like the bridge that has kept you from your love has finally opened!"

Adrien choked.

"No, she's just a friend!" Adrien said, laughing.

His photographer paused in confusion. He shrugged off and continued his work.

Marinete shyly waved back to him….wait no...Alya was shaking the girl's hand.

For some reason, Marinette seems to avoid him and whenever he does talk to her, she stumbles over her words. Was he intimidating? It's almost like she's afraid of him or has a-

"You all have a perfect life, don't you!? Well now I'm going to change that!" said a screeching voice from above. The voice then started to cackle.

Adrien looked up to see an akuma with a dark red billowing cape. The akuma was even sitting on a levitated thone. It had a some sort of pet on his/her shoulder. Adrien couldn't tell the gender of the akuma because the face was covered by a hood and the voice was distorted.

How terribly cliche.

He didn't have time to judge the akuma's sense of fashion, when he saw the face turn his way. _...Crap. _

"You there, seem to have the perfect life, don't you. Now let's see have you would fare in an environment where people like _I_ have to live through" The akuma said as he/she materialized a staff out of thin air and directed it right at him. A beam of light (Beam me up, Scotty! Hehe...) shot at him before he could move out of the way.

He could slowly feel his features changing into an ugly shape. He could see little stretch marks on his skin. His hair turned all oily. And the uneven skin on his face…what was that?...no...yup...acne.

He quickly reached into his bag, a few feet away, and took out a pocket mirror to assess the amount of damage created.

"Oh man, my dad's gonna kill me!" Adrien cried.

The akuma paused.

"Seriously, kid. I change you into a horrendous being and the first words that come out of your mouth is 'my dad's gonna kill me'? I must be losing my touch" The akuma said.

"Oh no, I do look quite horrible. You did an excellent job of being an akuma. I have a question, though, did you change me to look as horrible as you? Are you deformed under the hood?"

Another silent pause.

"Erm..yes?"

Adrien responds by saying, "You really are so cliche"

The akuma glared at Adrien and started to saunter off, before turning around and retorting, "Oh Yah! Here's a little present for you. You only have 72 hours until you are stuck like that forever."

Adrien scratched his head.

"It won't stay forever. Once Ladybug purifies you, we will all be back to our original state"

"Sure. Believe what you want. But once, an akuma was possessed and did some damage to some of my poster paper. After the cure, however, the marker stains still stayed there. Apparently, not all things go back to their original state. I really wouldn't risk it" the akuma started to head off.

"Wait! How do I turn back, I can't stay like this!" Adrien asked, he simply didn't want to get smited by his father and Natalie.

The akuma turned around, "Well, that's the fun part, isn't it? Figuring it out!"

Adrien stood still as the akuma bounded away.

_At least, my modeling career will be over!, _he thought.

"ADRIEN! What happened? Did she hurt you- AUGH!" Natalie started.

She looked at him horrified. He could read the utter disgust on her face. For once, Nathalie forgot to make her stony expression.

"Oh, you do look quite horrible" Natalie said after a moment.

Natalie snapped out of daze and started to make the changes in his schedule in her tablet. She, then, notified Gabriel Agreste of the situation. Adrien knew that he would have a long conversation about this incident with his father.

Adrien was, then promptly shoved into the car before people could see his face.

* * *

**Guys. I was searching up names that means "dark" when I saw this piece of info. **

**Adrien**

**Latin - Man from Hadria; Dark One; A variant form of Adrian**

**Guys. GUYS. We literally call Adrien, our sunshine child. Have we been indirectly using an oxymoron? I need to think about my life choices. Don't mind me while I rock myself in the corner. **


End file.
